(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a register assembly that can be used to cover duct openings that supply a flow of heated or cooled air to a room of a structure, and can also be used to cover duct openings that receive return air from the room. In particular, the register assembly is comprised of a framed faceplate, a plurality of damper assemblies of different sizes, and a plurality of connectors that are adjustably connected to the faceplate to adapt the faceplate to each different size of damper assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Very often in the heating and cooling systems of structures, and in particular residential structures, the network of air ducts that supply heated or cooled air to the different structures are constructed in various different sizes. This at times will result in the duct openings that supply air through openings cut in the floors and walls of the structure to be of different sizes. This does not often occur in individual home constructions, but it can be found that homes constructed in different years or by different construction contractors will have air duct openings that are of different sizes. For example, air duct openings of 2.25″×10″, 2.25″×12″, 3″×10″, 4″×10″, 4″×12″, and 4″×14″ are common.
The existence of air duct openings of different sizes makes choosing a register assembly for an existing home, or supplying register assemblies for a home under construction difficult. Not only must a desirable design for the register faceplate be chosen, but care must be taken to ensure that the register assembly is properly sized to fit the particular duct opening of the home. This requires that the air duct openings be carefully measured, and the properly dimensioned register assembly be obtained to fit each air duct opening.